Call of Duty: The Western Conflict Vehicles
This page is a list of vehicles in Call of Duty: The Western Conflict. Tanks M1A2 Abrams The M1A2 Abrams is a heavily armored, fast, and powerful tank found on most maps. It is the American counter to the Russian T-90. Heavy Weapons are needed to penetrate it's armor, the only other weapons in game capable of penetrating it's armor are the AT-4, SMAW, RPG, Javelin, T-90, and TOW. Other weapons can however, destroy it's track, lock up the turret etc. T-90 The T-90 is a very powerful Russian tank found on most maps with an Abrams tank. It is the Russian answer to the American Abrams and like the Abrams, can only be damaged by the AT-4, SMAW, RPG-7, Javelin, TOW, and the Abrams gun. Like the Abrams however, it's tracks can be damaged by any explosive, as well as it's turret being locked up, engine being knocked out, etc. Stingray The Stingray is an American light tank that is extremely fast, it can not, however, damage heavier tanks such as the T-90 and M1A2 Abrams. It is very useful for infantry support and quickly circling MBTs to shoot off their tracks and damage them in any other way. It can be damaged by all launchers and other tanks. T-55 The T-55 is the Russian answer to the American stingray. It has traits extremely similiar to the Stingray, except that it is smaller, which makes it a harder target, and that it is slightly slower. It excels in infantry support as it can fit in tight spaces due to it's small size. Merkava The Merkava is an Israeli Tank that appears in some of the maps in the Middle East in Conflict DLC. It has extremely heavy armor, being vulnerable only to AT-4s, SMAWs, RPG-7s, and Javelins. It can only be destroyed in one shot by the Javelin, the other launchers will require four hits to destroy the vehicle. A unique feature of the tank is that it can also act like an IFV and carry infantry across the battlefield. Infantry Fighting Vehicles M3A3 Bradley The M3A3 Bradley is the USs primary IFV. It is, like all IFVs, very vulnerable to rocket launchers and other armoured vehicles. The biggest danger for IFVs are anti-tank mines, which easilt kill the vehicle in one hit. The Bradley excels in Infantry support. Lav-25 The Lav-25 is a less armoured, faster version of the M3A3 Bradley, it has practically the same armament with the main difference being that it can be damaged by undermounted grenade launchers. It is also larger then the Bradley, meaning it is not as good at long range. BMP-3 The BMP-3 is the Russian answer to the American M3A3. It is identical in terms of stats with only one major difference. The BMP-3 is much lower which makes it a smaller target, which gives it an advantage, especially at long range combat. BMD-3 The BMD-3 is exactly the same as the BMP-3, except slightly larger. Transport Jets C-17 The C17 is the American transport jet. It is an enormous behemouth capable of carrying 30 troops in the cargo bay, one pilot, one co-pilot, and one gunner. This behemoth may be enormous and have a roof mounted minigun, but it is practically helpless against enemy fighters. For this reason a friendly fighter escort is required to keep it in the air for long periods of time. The Russian equivelant is the An-124. An-124 The An-124 is the Russian transport craft. It is overwhelmingly large and is almost helpless against enemy fighters. It has a large caliber machine gun mounted on the top which cannot keep experienced pilots at bay. It can carry a total of 33 troops, 30 in the cargo hold, 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot, and 1 gunner. Helicopters AH-64 Apache The AH-64 Apache is a heavily armored gunship. It is well armored enough to require two RPG-7s, SMAWs, or AT-4s, it only requires one javelin or TOW hit to destroy it. The Apaches armor is stronger then the Havocs, balanced by the fact that there are usually more havocs on a map then Apaches. The Apaches pilot can use its hellfire missiles, and the gunner can use the 30mm auto cannon. UH-60 Blackhawk The UH-60 Blackhawk is the American transport helicopter. It can carry one pilot, two gunners, and four passengers. The gunners have either an M134 Minigun (which has explosive or incindeary rounds depending on the players choice with Alt/Wep) or an M2 .50 caliber machine gun, depending on the variant. The Blackhawk is good for deploying troops to a remote location, or scouting. Mi-28 Havoc The Mi-28 Havoc is the Russian equivelent to the Apache. It also has a set of missiles for the pilot and an auto cannon for the gunner. It is less armored then the apache, but it has the advantage of numbers in a fight. One shot from any rocket launcher will destroy the helicopter, and four grenade launcher shots will destroy it. Mi-8 "Hip" The Mi-8 is the Russian equivelent to the Blackhawk. It can carry the same amount of troops as the Blackhawk, but it's armament is two DShK machine guns.It is less armored then the Blackhawk, but is faster. Which makes it more useful for scouting. Bombers B-52 Stratofortress The B-52 is Americas heavy bomber. It is capable of carrying an enormous load of bombs. It only spawns on the Titan game mode. Tu-95 Bear The Tu-95 is Russias heavy bomber, like the B-52 it can carry a large amount of bombs and only spawns on the titan game mode Fighters FA-18 Super Hornet The FA-18 Super Hornet is the plane flown by A.I.s in the Naval Warfare game type, they are fast, agile, and can deal high damage to enemy ships, but they can also be outmaneuvered easily by the player controlled planes. F-22 Raptor The F-22 Raptor is the player controlled plane in the Naval Warfare game type, it is much more maneuverable than the FA-18 Super Hornet and can do more damage to ships, also, unlike the FA-18 it is equipped with depth charges that can be dropped at low altitude to destroy enemy submarines. Naval Units Destroyer The Destroyer is an agile ship, it appears only in the Naval Warfare game type. The destroyers main job is to keep friendly aircraft carriers safe, and, when needed engage other ships. Although it does only average damage to enemy ships, it excels against aircraft. Aircraft Carrier The Aircraft Carrier is a slow moving ship that appears only in the Naval Warfare gametype. Its job is to launch FA-18s to engage enemy ships, the Carrier however, lacks defense against enemy ships and a single enemy destroyer getting too close can mean losing the carrier. It is also extremely vulnerable to enemy submarines. Macarthur Class Supercarrier The Macarthur Class Supercarrier is the most important unit in the Naval Warfare Game Type. It can launch more aircraft than the normal Aircraft Carrier, and is also capable of launching helicopters. Player controlled F-22s can also land on this carrier to make repairs, and if a player controlled jet is shot down, that player can take control of one of the helicopters on board, with a limit of ten helicopters. Nuclear Submarine The Nuclear Submarine is a vehicle that spawns only in a full lobby of the naval warfare game mode. It is a powerful unit and can only be taken out by the player controlled F-22 Raptor. It has 24 torpedoes, 1 torpedo will sink a destroyer, 3 will sink an aircraft carrier, and 5 to sink a MacArthur Class Supercarrier. The main drawback to the powerful torpedoes is that they leave a very noticeable trail as they head to a target, making them easy to dodge. Something the driver of the submarine must be aware of is that the submarine can be sunk if a sinking ship makes contact with the hull, making it dangerous for the submarine to get too close to enemy ships it's engaging. Category:Call of Duty: The Western Conflict Category:Pancake301